Follow Through FireRed
by Rasaxe
Summary: Follow 18 year old Lucifer as he journey through Kanto to become Champion. This is a Nuzlocke so Pokémon will die in it. Rated M. Hiatius
1. FireRed 1

"…and what is your child? A boy or a girl?" asked an older gentleman in a lab coat over the phone. "I see… then tell your son to come over to my lab tomorrow and I will introduce him to them"

The old man hung up and smiled a nostalgic smile.

* * *

The Sun rised over Pallet Town and through the cracks of the curtains of a young man's room slipped the rays of light in. Sneaking into the room was the mother of unsuspecting sleeping man. She flipped the switch and light surged through the room.

"Happy 18 years!" she called out, almost making the boy jump out of bed in surprise.

"Wha…What!?" said the raven long haired man as the sleepily lifted himself in the bed, his crimson eyes looking around. The mother giggled and said "Hurry up and get down stairs" as she left the room. The boy got up and groggily did as his mother said. Down in the living room was there put up camp with all from a tent to portable camp kitchenwares. His mother stood next to the camp with arms spread wide, trying to increase the effect of the surprise. The boy just looked at his mother with a half confused look and asked "Why have you put up a camp in the kitchen?"

"Lucifer, you silly boy! I have put it up so you can see it! It is your birthday presence!" she told a bit aggressive. Lucifer took a step back with a sweat-drop before asking "Why are you giving me all this?"

"Well… I know that you always have wanting to go on a journey and you are finally 18. I may not be so happy for the idea but now if you choose to go then you will at least have some way to survive out there" told his mother. A smile spread across Lucifer's face and he went to his mother and gave her a hug. She was slightly surprised but hugged back in the end. The hug ended and he said "I'll just go upstairs and get some clothes on then I will pack all this stuff"

"Ok, then will I just make some breakfast and have it ready when you're done"

Lucifer nodded and went upstairs. He got a bath, brushed his teeth and all that before he went to his room and got some clothes on. He looked at his tall frame in the mirror and smiled. He wore a black T-shirt and grey cargo pants with combat boots. He went down stairs and smiled at the stack of pancakes on the plate by his seat. He sat down and was about to grab a bite before his mother slapped him on his fingers and asked "Aren't you going to at least be grateful!?"

"Sorry. Thanks for this food of the gods?" thanked Lucifer as he looked pleading on his mother. She played with the thought of teasing him but dropped it because it was his birthday.

"Fine… eat as much as you want" she told with a smile. Lucifer digged in and ate at least three plates. When he was done told his mother something while he packed his camp equipment.

"I have talked with the local Pokémon giver, Professor Oak, and he told me to just send you to his lab in town"

"Really?" asked Lucifer.

"Really. You will receive your first Pokémon there" told she. She then remembered something and took a big box out of a closet.

"What's that?" asked Lucifer curious.

"It is from your father" told she and Lucifer's pupils widened.

"Dad was here!?" he asked loudly. His mother shook her head and told him "No, this was sent through a Pelipper. He was too busy to give it person"

Lucifer looked at his mother with mouth agape before he slumbered down and said "Damnit! I hoped he at least would be here for my 18th birthday"

"Sorry honey but that is the thing about being divorced. We can't live together anymore"

"Yeah but he could at least come by and say hi sometimes" muttered Lucifer.

"Honey, he lives in Hoenn. He can't just move from there to here in an instance. It takes days even on a fast flying Pokémon"

"I know, I know" said Lucifer.

"Here, at least see what he has given you" told she with a smile as she handed him the box. Lucifer eyed the box a little while before accepting it and opening it. Inside was a dark trench coat, a dark fedora with a crown of 5 inches and a hunting knife. Lucifer unsheathed the knife took a look at the blade. Its blade itself was at least 10 inches long and had a black finish. Lucifer looked at the knife a little confused.

"What am I going to use this for?" asked Lucifer confused.

"…you don't want to know…" said his mother quietly.

"What was that?" asked Lucifer.

"Oh, just saying your father wouldn't had giving you it without reason" excused his mother.

Lucifer looked confused at till he looked in the bottom of the box. There was a permission to carry such a knife on one at any time. He picked it up and put it in his wallet, just in case.

"Well… I am leaving now" told Lucifer and his mother smiled. Lucifer took on the trench coat and the hat before leaving the house. Outside was the morning sky clear and birds sang beautifully. Lucifer smiled widely and began to walk towards the lab of Professor Oak.

* * *

A 15 minute stroll later was he at the lab. He just walked in and looked around. All the assistances were so busy with research so they didn't notice that Lucifer walked among them. He looked around till he bumped into an older gentleman.

"Sorry about that sir" excused Lucifer.

"It is ok son. Say… are you new? I haven't seen here before" said the old man.

"No sir. I was told that I could receive a Pokémon here by my mother" told Lucifer.

"Oh you're Madelyn's son. I am Professor Oak. Follow me and you will get your Pokémon" told Oak as he gestured him to come along. Lucifer followed the old man till they got outside to three pens. In one of them was Charmanders. In another Squirtels and in the third was Bulbasaurs.

"Pick one" told Oak and Lucifer asked "Just like that? I just pick one?"

"Sure, take one of your liking" told Oak with a smile. Lucifer looked in the three pens and all the Pokémons. To other people would their cries sound like any other animals but for Lucifer's ears were they words.

"Pick me! Pick me!" said the different Pokémons to Lucifer as they jumped up and down to get his attention. He just laughed lightly and looked them over. Then one of them caught his attention. It was a Charmander sitting in the other corner of the pen that Lucifer was in and looked down. Lucifer entered the pen and walked up to it.

"Hey…" said Lucifer and the Charmander almost jumped in surprise. "Are you ok?"

"Wha…yes" said the Charmander as he blushed slightly. Lucifer wondered what made him interested in this Pokémon. He then poked his head and he asked "Wh-Why did you do that!?"

"I wanted to see how you reacted" told Lucifer with a smile. Then he overheard what some of the other Charmanders said.

"…he is talking with the weakling…"

"…he isn't going to pick him… is he…?"

"…why is he talking with him? He can't be thinking…"

Lucifer looked back and the Charmander's head fell.

"It is ok if you don't pick me" told the Charmander. "I am not that strong and the others can all beat me"

"I see" said Lucifer. He then got up and said "Hey, Professor Oak! I pick this one!"

"What!" could Lucifer hear from all the Pokémons and Oak said "Really? You know you are picking the runt, right?"

"Yeah but I see something in him. Something others apparently can't" told Lucifer.

"I see" said Oak. "Then I won't stop you. Let me get a ball for him and you are good to go"

Oak went into his lab and Lucifer picked up the Charmander.

"Was it true?" asked it, a little afraid of the answer.

"Huh, of course it was! I don't lie about something like this!" told Lucifer. The Charmander looked at him with mouth agape. Tears then formed in its eyes and it hid its face in his shoulder. Lucifer just smiled and walked towards the lab.

"Oh yeah" said Lucifer. "I better give you a name"

"A name?" said the Charmander.

"Yeah, let's see… I got it! Azrael!"

"Azrael?"

"Like the archangel of death!" told Lucifer.

"That is horrible!" said the Charmander.

"It is a strong name to give you some confidents" told Lucifer with a smile.

"Really? Th-Then I guess it is ok" told Azrael, blushing a little.

* * *

Inside the lab had Oak found a Pokéball, a Badge Case and a Trainer Card for Lucifer.

"Shouldn't I do some papers for this?" asked Lucifer.

"Your mother had me do them last night and she was incredible insisting on they should be done today" told Oak.

"That was fast" said Lucifer.

"Yeah I had to jump a couple of protocols but I made in the end it" told Oak and Lucifer and Azrael sweat dropped.

"Well… I better get going and—" said Lucifer till…

"Grandpa! Are you here!?" called a voice out. In walked a young man with spiky brown hair and a green and yellow Ying and Yang necklace. By his side was a Squirtel.

"Ah Blue! What can I do for you?" asked Oak.

"Is that guy here yet?" asked Blue.

"Yes he is" told Oak. He then looked at Lucifer and said "Meet my grandchild Blue. He is a rookie trainer like you and I have asked him to show you how to do battle"

"B-Battle!" said Azrael but of course couldn't Oak understand him.

"Yeah, let's get it on with!" shouted Blue. "Go, War!"

The Squirtel nodded and walked forward.

"Get down here, you bloody matchstick!" taunted War the Squirtel. Azrael hid its face in Lucifer's shoulder.

"Hey. Are you ok Azrael?" asked Lucifer concerned.

"I-I don't want to fight" told Azrael. "I am going to lose for sure"

"No you are not. You got something you didn't have before" told Lucifer with a smile.

"What?" asked Azrael.

"Me of course!"

Azrael just looked at Lucifer with surprise in his eyes but it quickly turned to determination as he jumped down from Lucifer's arms and faced War.

"Ah, it seems you are ready for a beating, mate" taunted War once again. Azrael took a step back in fright but took two steps forward again.

"Good. Seems like your resolve is real, you wannabe lighter" said War before he charged forward. Azrael was taken by surprise of the sudden charge and couldn't react when Blue said "Tackle!"

**Bang!**

War had attacked Azrael with a full-body tackle. He was knocked down and even spit up a little blood.

"Azrael!" called Lucifer out. Azrael tried to get up but he fell down once again.

"Azrael!" called Lucifer once again as he was on his way to pick him up but Oak grabbed his shoulder.

"Why are you stopping me!?" asked Lucifer as he almost panicked. Oak looked at Lucifer with a stern look and just said "Trust you partner"

Lucifer looked in Oak's eyes, the panic disappearing by the second. Oak then asked "Why did you see in him?"

"I saw…" said Lucifer as he turned his head toward Azrael, who was fighting to get up.

"…sparks of potential that easily…"

Azrael got up and the flame on the tip of his tail intensified as his sclerae turned a burning red.

"…could become an ever-lasting flame…"

Azrael's flame burned brighter than before and his eyes burned with a determination stronger than before.

"Azrael! Tackle!" ordered Lucifer and Azrael stormed forward with the flames on his tail bursting with full power. He tackled War with such power that the Squirtel was sent flying into a wall.

"War!" called Blue as he ran to the Squirtel's side and picked him up. Azrael's flame dwindles down and his sclerae became white once again. He then passed out and fell to the floor.

"Azrael!" called Lucifer as he ran to his side. He picked up the Charmander and Azrael opened his eyes lightly. He then looked at Lucifer and asked weakly "Did I do well?"

Lucifer looked at him and smiled widely before he said "You did better than well… you did it blazing well!"

Azrael looked up surprised but it changed to a weak smile as he drifted to sleep. Oak looked at the young man and smiled. He then looked at Blue and saw him carry War towards them. A crack had appeared on the shell covering his stomach and Blue asked "Can you fix this?"

"Yes" answered Oak simply. "It can be fixed with some acrylic plastic but when he evolves you have to get here so I can give him a new patch, understood?"

"Y-Yeah" said Blue as he nodded. He then handed War to Oak and left the room, a little tear in the corner of his eye. Lucifer saw this and was just about to follow when Oak called out "Don't!"

Lucifer stopped up and Oak said "You are the last person he wants to talk with at the moment"

Lucifer understood why and began to walk up to Oak while saying "Then let me help you with War. It is the least I can do to help"

"He…" said Oak. "…He isn't so good with people"

"Who?" asked Lucifer as put Azrael in a Pokémon bed.

"My grandson Blue. In his whole life have his only friends been his closes family so his sister hopes that a journey with Pokémon would help him learning how to socialize but he haven't been outside the town since he received War as his birthday. He is not confident enough to truly begin his journey and this defeat didn't help with that case. I am close to believe that no one's words can give him what he needs" told Oak with a sad expression.

Lucifer looked at Oak's expression and said "I might know one who can"

Oak looked surprised at Lucifer and asked "Who?"

"The one who have stood him closest" told Lucifer as he looked at War.

* * *

**Hi everyone**

**This is a Nuzlocke with special rules.**

**I can have all the Pokémon I want to**

**When one of the Pokémon faints then I will throw a dice and find out if they die, gain a scar or if they just faint**

**If I have no more available Pokémon then it is game over**

**Here is the list and levels of the team so far**

**Azrael: Charmander: Lv.6.  
Attacks. Scratch, Leer  
Timid nature. Likes to eat.**


	2. FireRed 2

That morning woke Blue up, clearly been crying. He did his morning routines and walked downstairs where his sister Daisy had made breakfast.

"Good morning little brother" she said as cheerfully as possible to put a smile on his face but she failed.

"Morning" said Blue not as enthusiastic as his sister. She sighed lightly and said "Grandpa brought over War this morning. Said he will be ready for battle in a couple of days"

"Where is he?" asked Blue and Daisy gestured a basket next to the sofa. Blue walked over and looked inside it. Inside was War lying and sleeping. Blue was just about to walk over to the table to get breakfast when he noticed a letter next to War. He picked it up and read "To Blue from War"

Blue opened the letter and read it at first with no real will but then really thoroughly when he had read the first couple of lines. Tears formed in the corners of Blue's eyes and he began to silently cry. Daisy noticed this and went to her little brother's side and asked "Blue, what is wrong!"

Blue didn't react and Daisy took the letter out of his hand and read it.

_To Blue_

_These are the word of the only person you haven't had the chance to really hear, War's._

_Blue mate… you are pretty, stupid aren't you? Why the hell can't you see what is right in front of you. You got a good sister that will walk over mountains and cross seas for you and a grandpa that give you all the knowledge in the world if he could. I haven't met your parent's yet but I know they would do much more than so to give you heaven on earth. I have only known you for a couple of months but every time we train, every time you talk about your dream of becoming strong and every time we look sky together then I know, we are going to do something big, even if no one else noticed will we do something big. So get your act together and get us out on that journey. We got a whole world out there and only once we get out there can we truly become stronger. So Blue mate… please fight not just for the strength you wish for but fight for strength for all of us and get going now. I will always stand by you and give you a kick in the right direction when you need it._

_Sincerely War_

Daisy somehow smiled at those words and looked down on the sleeping Squirtel in the basket. Blue also looked down on War and then proceeded to pick him up. War awoke and looked at Blue as he was held close. He then fell asleep again as a smile crept up on his face.

* * *

Out on route 1, close to Viridian City, walked Lucifer together with Azrael through the tall grass. They had met a Pokémart representative who gave them a Potion and walked into a lot of Rattatas on the way.

"We are finally here. Viridian City" said Lucifer as they entered the city. "The Professor said the Pokémart here had a package for him"

"Why are we going to get this package again?" asked Azrael on his shoulder.

"Well… in it should there be some gimmicks that the Professor ordered so he wanted us to transport it safely back to town"

"Oh!" said Azrael, remembering again.

They walked into the Pokémart and received the package with a little trouble and a whole lot of paperwork.

2 hours later

Back in Pallet Town once again had Lucifer and Azrael just entered the lab. Oak greeted them as soon as he got out of a little project.

"Ah Lucifer. Have you got it?" asked Oak after his greeting.

"Yeah but you could have warned me how important it was. I almost drowned in paperwork at the mart"

"Sorry about that. It is a special ball made by a friend from Johto" told Oak as he received the package. Suddenly slammed the door open and Oak and Lucifer looked at the doorway. In it stood Blue and War and Blue had a confidence that he hadn't before.

"Hey grandpa" said Blue. He then looked Lucifer with a scowl on his face and said "Hey you"

Lucifer chose to ignore it and said "Hi Blue" with a smile.

Blue still looked at him with a scowl but it turned into an embarrassed smile as he said "Thank you" with an outstretch hand.

Lucifer looked at the hand with surprise but shook his hand with a smile nonetheless. The two Pokémon looked at their trainers with a smile. Oak looked at his grandchild with a smile as he thought "_He have become a little stronger_"

He then clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention and said "I have a request of the two of you"

"What?" asked Blue.

"Follow me" told Oak as he began to walk toward a table at the far wall. On the table were two portable machines.

"These machines are the Pokédex" told Oak. "I am giving you these in exchange for information"

"Information?" asked Lucifer. "What kind of information?"

"The kind you only can get in the field. You see we know a lot of Pokémon but there still seems to be more. So I want you to take these and travel the land gather a team of Pokémon. Find out what makes them smile, what makes them scowl and what makes them jump. I want you to study Pokémon as field assistants" told Oak.

Lucifer grabbed a Pokédex and said "Sounds like fun. What do you say Azrael?"

Azrael nodded happily and looked at the Dex. Blue grabbed a Dex and then looked at Lucifer as he said "Lucifer… I-I have a challenge for you"

"A challenge?"

"Let see who the Region Champion becomes!" said Blue before he bolted out the door. War looked at Lucifer and said "Sorry about that mate. He isn't completely ready to be so social but he speaks truth. We want you and matchstick here to be our rivals in this journey so please, give us a fight to the limit" before he ran after Blue. Lucifer just looked at the two of them run before he cracked a smile and walked out the door. It was going to be interesting.

* * *

Out on Route 1 was Lucifer walking towards Viridian when a Pidgey flew into his face. Lucifer fell back over and the Pidgey fell to the ground.

"Lucifer! Are-Are you ok!?" asked Azrael concerned. He then looked at the Pidgey.

"Yeah, I am fine" told Lucifer. "But what the hell was that?"

He then looked at the unconscious assailant.

After some time woke the Pidgey up and saw Lucifer and Azrael.

"WAAAAAAA!" screamed it and the two of them jumped back in surprise. "Don't eat me! I taste bad!"

"Eat you?" asked Lucifer. "Why are you getting that idea?"

"Things bigger than you will eat you! My brother told me!" said the Pidgey as it hid its head under its wings.

"First of all, I am not going to eat you and second, not all things" told Lucifer.

"Really?" asked the Pidgey with big eyes. Lucifer just looked at those eyes with a sweat drop and said "Yeah…"

"Ex-Excuse me" said Azrael. "But why did you attack my trainer?"

"Attack? What are you talking about?" asked the Pidgey. "I was about to attack a worm when he came out of nowhere and head-butted me"

"Seems like we both are at fault here" said Lucifer. He then bowed down and said "Sorry about that"

"It even apologizes" said the Pidgey. "Seems like it is true then. Not all bigger than you will eat you"

"Nah, I am just trying to get close to you so you won't get away when I roast you" joked Lucifer but the Pidgey misunderstood and screamed "Don't eat me! I am not tasty!"

"It was a joke!" shouted Lucifer surprised. He then sighed and asked "Hey… are you strong?"

"Wha… no…" told the Pidgey with its head down.

"Do you want to become strong?" asked Azrael.

"Yeah…"

"Then come with us. We will become stronger than anyone else!" told Lucifer with a smile.

"Really!" asked the Pidgey.

"Of course" told Lucifer as he took out a Pokéball. "Just touch this ball and you will follow us"

"Ok!" said the Pidgey as it nudged the ball and it entered it. He then let it out and asked "Well what you think of the name Hawk?"

"I like it" told Hawk with a smile.

"Good, then let us get some training so we can become stronger" said Lucifer and they began grinding.

* * *

In the middle of grinding met they another Pidgey that seemed to know Hawk.

"Brother!" said Hawk happily but his brother had a scowl on his face.

"Little Brother! What are you doing with a human trainer!?" he asked angrily.

"I am going to become stronger with these guys" told Hawk happily but his brother scowled more.

"Are you stupid!? Trainers only use us for their own purposes! You won't become strong with them! Only a slave!"

"R-Really?" asked Hawk as he looked up on Lucifer.

"No! Why should I do that!? You are a part of the team like me and Azrael!" told Lucifer, furious by Hawk's brother's words.

Hawk looked at Lucifer a while and then on his brother, doubt in his eyes. He then looked down and said "Sorry brother"

His brother was furious. In rage charged he Hawk and with his beak bit he his throat.

**Thack!**

Lucifer heard a sound, the sound of a rolling dice.

Blood splashed and Hawk fell. Azrael looked at the scene and in rage used he Ember. Hawk's brother was hit and he burst into flames. Lucifer quickly went to Hawk's side to save him but too late. Hawk had died. Azrael went to Lucifer's side and tried to comfort him but it was not enough.

* * *

2 hours later had he made a grave for Hawk under a tree that said…

"_R.I.P. Hawk. May you soar in skies higher than any before_"

"Why did this have to happen?" asked Lucifer as tears fell. Azrael could only look at his trainer as he himself cried for their lost.

"Are you ok?" asked a female voice and Lucifer looked up. On a branch sat a Pidgey and looked down on them. It flew down and asked "Have you lost a friend?"

"Y-Yeah…" told Lucifer still teary.

"Is this his grave?" asked the Pidgey.

"Yeah…" said Azrael.

"Were you close?"

"No… I had just met him" told Lucifer.

"Then why are you crying? You barely knew him"

Lucifer got up and told her "Even if I didn't really know him was he a part of my team. He will always be a part of my heart now and he deserved more than what he got. So even if I didn't know him truly then I will cry for him"

The Pidgey looked up on him and smiled. It then said "You seem like a good trainer. Will you accept me, not as a replacement but a new member?"

"What…" said Lucifer with surprise but then asked "What is your name?"

"Jane. Big sister to the one you called Hawk" told she. Lucifer looked at her with even more surprise but then smiled and said "Welcome to the team…"

* * *

**Hi everyone**

**Here is a memorial for Hawk.**

**Hawk: Pidgey: Lvl.2.  
Naïve Nature. Liked to pick up stuff.  
Attacks: Tackle.**

**Hawk… you will be missed.**

**Here is the Team.**

**Azrael: Charmander: Lvl.8.  
Timid Nature. ****Likes to eat.  
Attacks: Scratch, Leer and Ember.**

**Jane: Pidgey: Lvl.3.  
Brave Nature. Likes to test people.  
Attacks: Tackle.**


End file.
